The Federal Communications Commission (FCC) assigns specific bandwidths to radio and television stations that they can use for their broadcast. Some of these broadcasts may use advanced vestigial sideband (AVSB).
Consumers today carry some form of a mobile electronic device (e.g., cell phone, wireless computer, personal digital assistant, portable navigation system, personal digital television) which has a transceiver that communicates bi-directionally with a radio access network. As technology progresses, more of these mobile electronic devices now contain some form of a screen to display content to the user.